


Breaking Not Broken

by CharmyWizard



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Fluff, Depression, Family, Needles, Protective Leo, Sadness, Seizure, its just sad guys ok?!, mentions of experimentation, nontcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: Inspired by Tirimasu-ArtDonnie went missing for weeks and when they found him again not only was his body damaged but something inside of him as well. As Leo and his brothers try to help Don recover from his ordeal they realize the battle to help Donnie has only just begun
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), NO TCEST - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Breaking Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiramisu_art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiramisu_art/gifts).



> I wrote something like this for my friend Tirimatus . and then i we like, you know what imma go nuts. So with their blessing, i’m posting a full story for it. It’s ok if you don’t like it though ^^

“Donnie watch this!” Mikey yelled from the middle of the Lair, “I call it the Rapharino Rodeo!” He turned to Raph, who was barely aware of the youngest turtle due to the weight in his hands. SO the fact Mikey was now charging him made him turn to him in alarm, “Mikey no! I’m lifting-“ but Mikey was already leaping into the air, barely giving the snapping turtle barely enough time to drop his weights before Mikey landed in a crouched position on the turtles shoulders, snatching up Raph’s mask tails like reins. Raph ,who had been in the predicament before judging by his shout of ‘Not again!” Danced around in panic before Mikey pulled on his mask, “Onward Raphie! Giddy up!’

With his balance compromised Raph’s tumbled forward, struggling to stay on his feet as Mikey rode him around the room. Leo stepped back in a mixture of panic, and humor “Geeze give a guy warning next time.” Leo grinned at Donnie, “you think we’re the only sane ones in the family Donnie Dee.”

Donnie managed a half empowered smirk, “I think you’re giving yourself too much credit there Lee.” He was watching from a impressive ‘nest’ that his brothers had assembled so that he could escape his room and watch his brothers train . They had rolled out Dad’s armchair and gathered up the fluffiest pillows they had to make him as comfortable as possible. If anything it made him look like a evil cat from a old animated movie. But it allowed him to sit up easier wrapped in a purple hoodie and grey sweatpants watching his family with no short amount of amusement in his eyes. Especialy when Mikey ‘steered’ Raph towards Master Splinter (who wisely shrieked in panic and dove out of the way) Leo made sure to give a offended scoff ‘Why I NEVER. I am VERY sane Donald.”

“You tried to sell me the trash wizard for a half eaten sandwich”

“It was a good looking sandwich! I was never going to go through with it “he said indignantly. But it was worth seeing Don weak laugh before sinking into his throne, watching the entire seen with tired eyes but a soft smile 

With all the flair of a acrobat Mikey backflipped off Raph’s shell ,sending the poor turtle over the edge of the training spot and into the water, and landed in a squat before standing up with his hands in the air, “Voila!’

“Yes very good Micheal”don said offering applause,”, always finding ways to terrorize our family.” 

“Its not terrorizing, I think of it as enjoying. What’s the point of having a giant brother if you can’t ride him like a horse.” Mikey said, as a soaking wet Raph climbed out of the sewer water, grumbling to himself. Raph held his mask tails in his hands and gave them a twist to drain the water of the them, “Pops are we done? Before Mikey rides me again.”

Despite having to roll out of the way of a rampaging Raph, splinter gave a laugh , “Alright, enough terrorizing Red you’re done for today.” Training hadn’t lasted as long as they used to Leo thought it might be for the turtle on the cat throne struggling to stay awake. To confirm his theory, Master Splinter .walked over to where don resting, Leo walked close behind, if only o lean on the back of Don’s chair and start messing with his little mask tails, Don smacked at his hand in a half attempt to stop him. Before the two fo them saw Splinter approaching. Splinters eyes were always kind but now they had a softness that they hadn’t seen since they were very little, “How are you feeling Donnie? I can’t remember the last time you out of bed.”

“Yeah well i was getting sick of the inside of my room, so you know I needed a change of scenery.” Donnie said, leaning away from Leo’s annoying fingers to rest his head on the armrest “I told them not to take your chair but they didn’t’ listen to me.”

“Hey If I can’t give up my chair for my favorite Purple son then who can I give it up for?” Splinter smiled, “Are you feeling up for breakfast?”

Leo couldn’t help but frown slightly, he didn’t want to think about how little Don had eaten since he had returned. Anything he tried to eat usually came back up (one time on Raph). Before all this had happened, Leo and Donnie had looked almost indistinguishable from one another, most people they first met thought they were actual twins. But a combination of his time away lead to Donnie loosing his muscular frame and most of his body mass, and his color. Leo was sometimes too scared to touch his brother, out of fear his hand might pass right through him.

He looked too much like a ghost of his former self

Donnie put on the practiced smile Leo had seen him use more and more often , “well I’m feeling something I think means hunger. So I’m willing to try”

“What really?” Unlike Don’s, Mikey’s smile was genuine, excited. And always welcome “Dude great!I’ll go make something you’ll love!!!” Doing a cartwheel before skipping out of the room. Raph, wrapped up in a pink towel, was stomping off to his room to dry off. And for a moment thing felt normal again, so much so when he saw Splinter smile and go to place his hand on Don’s arm.

In a split second Don’s demeanor changed, his relaxed state bolted away from Splinters hand. Leo, realizing immediately what was happening, swung his legs over the back fo the chair to sit behind don, catching him against his chest before wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, “Its ok Dee.” He whispered o his brother, trembling around. Whether to escape or from fear he didn’t know. He twisted around so he could hook his chin over the side of Don’s scalp and hold him close to his chest, “Don you’re ok you’re home”he told his brother, “Its just Dad and Leo, me Leo.” Damn it his grammar was suffering. Last time Don had a panic attack this similar, this had helped and he wasn’t sure it was going to help now till Don dropped his head against Leos’ shoulder. His trembling finally subsiding enough for Leo to feel safe to loosen his tight hug. He snaked his hand free to interlock his fingers with Don’s, “Three finger club Dee remember?”

He was surprised when Don nodded into his shoulder, “I’m sorry I’m sorry Dad, I just, I didn’t-“

“Its-its ok Purple.” Splinter’s hand twitched in a way that told Leo he had almost made the same mistake twice out of desperate attempt to calm his distressed child, “I had forgotten.” Splinter had tried to hide the pain in his voice, but it was audible enough for Donnie to make a soft pained noise hiding his streaming face in Leo’s shoulder. Leo gave their father apologetic look, knowing there was nothing to forgive but that didn’t mean he wasn’t sad.

“Guys everything ok in here?” Raph asked stepping out of his room, judging by the mask around his neck he must have been getting dressed when he heard the commotion, figures Mother Raph would hear the commotion a mile away and come to investigate, “Don had a small panic attack but we’re taking care of it” 

“What?” Figures Raph would move in closer, Leo couldn’t see his face but he knew he was concerned, wanting to do something to help. Master splinter had already moved to intercept their largest brother. But Leo tuned out what they were saying, instead focusing on his brother, when Don turned his head away Leo took the opportunity to wipe at his steaming face. A act he had become more then used to in the past week, and a act Don had become more then used to“How you feeling Dee?”

“Like I just devastated my Dad and did something unforgivable.” Don said, Leo couldn’t tell if he kept his face on Leo’s shoulder because he was too tired to pull away or to try and keep what little semblance of composure he had left, “It was a accident, that’s all Dee.”

“Feels like my life is full of accidents now, and sleep.”Don mumbled, “This freaking sucks.”

“Yeah, it does” Leo hugged him tighter, “But we got you back in return, so I think I can put up with it. “

“It’s weird you know,” Don continued, “ you haven’t pranked me or made a joke at me in so long. I’m starting to think you’re going soft

“Psssh, no way, as soon as you can lift a bo staff I’m going to freeze all your hoodies in lime green jello. Its on my list.”

Of course he didn’t mean that, and he wondered if he shouldn’t of even said it. But Don finally looked up at his face, and after a moment he snorted, covering his beak with his sleeve to smother his laughs. “You’re such a asshole man.”

Believe it or not, Leo loved being called a asshole in that moment, “Its What I do,” Giving Don another hug before his brother began to squirm slightly ,” Ok let me up.”

“Wait what do you need?” 

“I can get it-“

“No what is it? Your tablet? Your back up tablet? Your laptop-“

Donnie raised a eyebrow at him, “Unless you plan on peeing for me, I suggest you reconsider. And if any of you try to follow me in the bathroom again I’m going to take my phone and hack the nearest satellites I can find and bring them down on your favorite pizza places”

“Oh. Right.” That would be awkward. But he was used to Don trying to reign back in his old self, he did’nt know if it was to reassure his brothers that he was still Donnie or what. He untangled his arms from around Don and let him stand up. Hesitating incase he had to support his weight. Other then a slight pained expression Don headed off to do his business with no trouble. Leo gave out a sigh before deciding to head off to the kitchen.

Mikey already had a plate of toast stacked taller then him and was moving to start at the eggs. Raph and Splinter were at the table, and though their father looked more cheerful then he had been, Leo could still feel his sadness, “Dad I-“

“NO, its fine Blue.” Splinter raised his hand ,”you warned me that Donatello hadn’t reacted well when April tried to hold his hand, I should of expected the same.” His eyes went down to his hands as a sigh escaped him

When they had first found Donnie, he had been so out of it Leo wasn’t sure his brother had no idea who they were. And it hadn’t been a problem till April had tried to comfort him by taking his hand. But the act of a human hand touching his had drove him into a full on panic attack so intense he passed out so few moments later. And April, though shaken, had promised to stay away until Don recovered more. They were sure there weren’t going to be anymore problems like that till they arrived home and Splinter had tried to touch his face. That time it I had been Mikey touching his arm that had calmed him down enough to fall asleep again. 

Don had become so afraid of humans, that even anything touching him that even remotely felt human ,ie five fingers, would send him into a panic.

Having April stay away was bad enough

But not being able to let their father do something as simple as hold his sons hand or comfort him, almost killed him.

“Wait,” here goes Raph, standing up in a panic, “Where is he-“

“He went to the bathroom, its ok. Well I mean he threatened to bring down satellites on us if we try to follow him in there so its best we wait here.” He took his seat. After a second Raph joined him.  
It only took a third to notice that Raph’s hands were shaking. Without hesitation he reached out and took his hand into his own. Even though Raph’s hands were so much bigger then his, his touch helped them calm down, “hows Don been sleeping when you guys watch? He has nightmares with me but I can usually bring him out of it by asking him questions” He asked the room. It felt a little cruel to ask that with Splinter in the room, but this was the only time they’d all be together without Don in the room.

“He’s still having nightmares when I watch him.” Mikey said, choosing instead to look at the cooking egg then the rest of them “He was shaking so bad i-I thought he was having a seizure. But he wouldn’t talk about it when he woke up.” Mikey looked to Raph, Leo tried to ignore his little brothers red eyes, “How about you man?”

“He has nightmares, but mostly just talks in his sleep.” 

That was new, “About what?”

“ I really don’t know, he just says not’im a few times then falls back asleep. I asked him about it one time when he woke up but he just rolled over and went back to sleep. Figured he didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Not’im?” Leo looked to Mikey hoping he might have a idea but Mikey just shrugged back, “No clue dude, I told him about my OC’s once, and about one named Nottingham, maybe he was concerned about him?”

Leo almost stadia sarcastic remark but there was no point in it other then to just be mean, “Maybe so. I’ve see what you do to your OC’s maybe he feels sorry for them.” Causing Mikey to finally give more then a little grin. Leo considered asking Donnie about it later, but he didn’t want to put him under too much pressure. Raph squeezed his hand tighter in a attempt to hide its small trembles, “Hey.” Leo started, putting his hand back on top of Raph’s “ Don’s doing better ok? This is the longest he’s stayed awake since he got back. He’s walking around, he even has an appetite. I’m not saying the worst is behind us, but our Don’s coming back. You’ll see.” He gave them both the best encouraging smile he could 

Donnie came in through the doorway, “ I think that was the first time I’ve been alone all week. I was almost lonely “ he said. Leo scooted over to give him a place to sit, his arm placed on the back of the curved diner sofa seat, “Don’t think I don’t know that one of you gave me sponge bath in my sleep. I can tell.” 

When both Mikey and Raph gave a slightly panicked look to each other, Leo almost laughed, til he noticed that Don’s face was slightly red, realizing he must have been scrubbing off his face to hide the tears. He fought he urge to give him a once sided hug and instead gave the table a slight tap with the side of his fist, ‘“YO Miguel, whatcha making?”

Probably grateful to not having to admit to his crime, Mikey beamed brightly “I thought I’d let Donnie decide!” Pointing at Donnie, “what’s it going to be oh wise purple one!?”

“I’ll start with some flavorless juice, but toast sounds safe.” 

“It’ll be the best toast in the world.” Mikey declared brandishing his spatula in the air like a sword, pouring out a glass and jumping over to his side “Here you go DonTron, only the best for the best.”

Donnie gave him a grin, “Bout time someone else acknowledged it”, he said before giving Mikey a affectionate shove. Mikey leaned over and rested his cheek on Don’s scalp before skipping back to the stove. Leo leaned back in his seat, and for the firs time in a week he let out a sigh of relief. Before his brother let outa gagging noise, Don set his barely touched juice aside with both hands over his mouth. Raph leapt out of his seat and grabbed the trash can before shoving it in front of Don. A moment later don had his face buried in the open and was retching loudly, Raph had a hand on the back fo don’s head, stroking it gently as he offered what comfort he could. Leo could only hover behind Don’s shell. After one last wet gag, Don drew away, his breath coming in a wheeze. Raph guided Don’s shoulder to rest against Leo’s now present chest while taking up a napkin from the table and wiping off Dons face, “How you feeling Don?” He asked

“Not as good as I was a minute ago.” Don closed his eyes, “I-I think I should go rest.”

“Do you want-“ but Donnie had already waved away Raph’s hand away, “J-Just please let me walk”gripping the back of his seat he struggled to his feet before leaving the room with half the strength he had as when he entered.

After that, no one much wanted breakfast.

(#)(#)\/(#)(#)

When they had first got Don home the first thing they had done was stop by the med room, that’s when Leo’s role as a Medic took over. He had taken what readings he could without disturbing his brother too much, which had been about what he had expected. High fever, elevated heart rate, and clammy skin. He had also noted puncture wounds on numerous parts of his body most of them accompanied by bruises indicating that who ever took his blood, or gave him injections, had done so with little regard to their ‘subject’

Honestly who ever had taken Donnie was just lucky he was gone by the time they had realized the extent of what he had done to Donnie. But the truth was, everything that had been done to Donnie was only known by two people. One of them was a scientist who had , as far as Leo was concerned, signed his death warrant, and the other one was a turtle who was now making his way around the living room at a snails pace. Ever the worrier ,not so much the secret in this household, Raph asked again from his spot by Leo, “Are you sure you want to try this Don?”

“I have to build my strength back up somehow. Or else I’ll turn into a pile of mushy muscles.” Don kept his focus locked on his walking, each step barely more then a limp. Leo saw Raph give him another concerned glance, and despite his own doubts he gave him a smile, “WE have to do something. This isn’t a bad idea.”

“Of course not.” Donnie called, having reached the right wall, a indicated halfway point. “I thought we verified I was the only one with good ideas?”

“I will NEVER agree to that.”Leo could see Don’s shoulders tremble from exertion, enough to make him swallow hard. So he looked back to Raph, “You haven’t seen Mikey have you?”

“Last I saw him he was in his room.” 

Probably resting, but Leo didn’t want to keep staring at his brothers painful progress. More for Dons pride then anything, he gave Raph a pat on the shoulder before walking away. Hesitating when he heard Don’s weak cough but pushed himself forward. 

Mikey’s curtain was slid shut, the plane white color had several patches and splashes of paint to mark the owners creative nature. He was about knock on the wall by the curtain when he heard a sniff come from inside, “um,” he had a suspicion why Mikey hadn’t shown up yet today, but he hadn’t been sure. He took a breath and knocked, “Mikey? Are you there?” Almost immediately there was another louder sniff before Mikey called, “come in!” Leo ducked into the room, larder then his own Mikey’s own designated ‘creative source for the sewers. The artist himself was at his drawing board, one arm propping his head up, and the other tucking his phone back into his shell, “You ok Big Man?” He asked

Watery blue eyes looked back at him, “I-“ he gave a sniff, “I got a text from Hueso. He said that he had been trying to call you but you weren’t answering your phone.” Leo realized he hadn’t looked at his phone all week, or knew where it was, Todd would be proud, “What did he want?”

“He-he was worried about us. Said he hadn’t seen us in a while-“ a tear escaped Mikey’s eyes, “I didn’t think he cared.”

“Of course he cares, hes Hueso,” Leo moved over, his foot hooking onto one of Mikeys’ spare stools and pulling it over to sit by him and put a arm over his brothers shel, guiding him to his side, “That was pretty cool of him.” 

Mikey nodded in agreement, before scrubbing his eyes on his sleeve, “I don’t know what to do. I keep wanting to help, but he can’t eat anything, he can barely keep down water. I don’t know how to help.”

“You have been helping dude.” Leo gave him a tight squeeze, “You’ve been helping us watch over him in his sleep, and what about that Rodeo? That was great you made him laugh. That’s’ just as important as anything.” Leo looked back to the drawing board and the thick stack of papers stuck under a clip, ‘And look you made forty two new OC’s! Why not share them with him?”

The smallest one looked to the papers, then o Leo again, “I-I know we talked about this before but maybe we should-“

“We can’t call Draxum.” Leo finished for him. It had been one of the first things Mikey had recommended when they had all arrived home, “if we call him here he’ll know where we live.”

“B-But he’s a scientist and hes’ a good guy now-“

“No he’s a good guy for now. There’s a difference in that dude.” Leo turned Mikey by the shoulder to look him in the eye, “I can take care of what Don needs. And Draxum knowing where we live is just asking for danger. You get that right?”

Mikey looked to his hands before meeting Leos’ eyes again with a different light, “If Donnie gets worst, I’m call him got it?”

It was a ultimatum. More ‘if you fail Donnie’ then he probably meant for it to be. But that’s how Leo took it, and like how he took everything else he took it with a smile before he could deny or agree the sound of breaking glass filled the lair. Leo was already out of his seat and out of the room before Mikey could even turn in his seat. In the living room don was leaning heavily the wall with a Raph by his side, arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from hitting the ground holding him away from the lamp Don had accidentally knocked over to keep from falling “you two ok?” Leo asked as Mikey joined him

“I-I’m sorry.” Donnie closed his eyes panting heavily I really thought I could make it around the room.” 

“Don’t worry about it Dee, you did a good job.” Raph said, stepping over the broken glass and setting Don back on his feet keeping his arm under don’s incase his legs gave out again, “You should go rest.”

Judging by the way Don flinched, he had started to make ‘rest’ synonymous with everything he disliked, but without strength to argue he just nodded. Leo was by his side, ducking under his arm to support his weight, “I gotcha,” looking back to Raph, “Can you clean up the glass” he was more then aware of the way Don was leaning most of his weight on him. But wether or not Don knew that he understood. He waited for Raph’s nod before half carrying half supporting Don to his room. Hopefully Mikey wouldn’t try to keep the broken glass like he had last time (why he needed them Leo had no freakin idea). When they got close enough to the ladder to Don’s loft bed, Don reached out and took the rail, using it to guide his body over. All but leaning against it. He lifted his leg on the bottom rail before it slipped off luckily Leo caught him by the shell before he fell off entirely. But tired eyes met his with the same emotion he had just left Mikey with,” I-I don’t think I can-“ Leo knew he didn’t want to say it. 

He couldn’t climb into his bed

Not for the first time that weak, grief found its way back around Leo’s chest, squeezing hard and climbing up his throat desperate to win over his carefully built composure, “H-hey its ok. Do you want to try my bed? I always thought my room was comfier then yours anyway.” He attempt at humor fell flat and all don could do was dip his head in the smallest of nods. Before he could do anything Don was down on his knees. Leo had thought he had passed out till Shoulders started to tremble, “Hey its ok man, just relax.” He lifted bis brothers by the shoulders and leaned him against the wall. Don’s eyes fluttered slightly struggling to stay open, Leo pressed his hand against his brothers forehead only to be singed by a unnatural heat. “Oh shit,” he could Rory about his language later, “Dee, I’m going to go get the first aid kid, just rest ok?” He wen to step out of the room . Hesitating to look back at his brother before hurrying out.

Raph was setting the dust pan aside, “No Mikey you can’t keep the-“ before seeing Leo, “Is everything ok?“

“I-I” he couldn’t lie, “I don’t know. His fever is spiking again, Raph will you go see how much ice we have? Mikey go sit with Donnie, keep him awake. I’m going to get the first aid kid.” Without waiting for verification he was already grabbing the first aid kit from the med area. With a second thought he stepped into the bathroom, turning the large cold tap. 

“LEO DONNIE PASSED OUT!’”

The red slider grabbed the med kit from he had set it, running back out of the room. Raph had just come out of the kitchen with two large bags of ice under his arm and a look of panic on his face, “Did he say-“

“Go fill the tub with ice NOW.’” When eh went back into the room, Don was flat on his shell, Mikey was holding his hand his eyes wide but frozen, “He’-he’s so warm-“

Leo knelt down, and opened the med kit, “It’s going to be ok Mikey I promise.” He said cracking one of the ice packs, he had just settled it across Don’s forehead when the soft shelled turtle began to tremble. For a naïve moment he believed his brother was waking up, maybe to tell him he was a idiot, or make fun of him for being so cautious. Before the trembling spread through his body, and terror filed Leo, “He’s having a seizure.” He said as he scooped up his brother into his arms. Going against averting he had learned from his first aid training, “Mikey go help Raph, get al the ice. Get everything cold. And meet me in the bathroom.” He said hurrying out of the room, unable to even give his crying brother a comforting smile. His struggled to keep from holding Dons’ thrashing body to his chest, as he had when Donnie had a waking panic attack, but if he held him too close now he’d hurt himself. Raph was throwing another empty bag of ice out of the bathroom. He ducked under Raph arm, who had enough sense to turn off the tab to the tab and stop flooding the bathroom. Without a second thought he stepped into the deep bathtub and knelt down, ignoring the ice burning at his skin he lowered his brother into the water. If he had been awake Leo was sure Donnie would of smacked him for that. He couldn’t focus on that now, while holding Don in one arm, he used his free hand to grab some of the ice out of the water and hold them against Don’s neck. Ignoring his own painful shivering. Out of the corner of his eye Mikey was back into the room with arms full of frozen veggie bags that he took from him, trying to place them on parts of Don’s body where they wouldn’t float away or he wouldn’t’ shake them off, “Come on buddy, “He pleaded, his teeth chattering. He tried to grab another bag of frozen broccoli but his numb fingers refused to grab it. Raph , who he hadn’t realized was sitting by the tub, grabbed the bag for him and held it against don’s arm. Slowly, the spasms that had consumed their brother became little more then trembles. Leo nearly collapsed against the bathtub wall, causing the water to nearly overcome Don’s head, “L-Let the water out.” He asked. Raph did as he was told, pulling out the plug. After a few seconds, the water  
drained away, leaving melted veggie bags, a few ice cubes and A shivering turtle holding his brother in his arms. Leo was grateful for the scalding ice to be gone, leaving him to look down on his brother, whose breath had become depressed. A few drops of water fell on his brothers face, at first he thought it was remnant of the ice bath, but when he felt warm water running dow the sides of his face, he realized they were his own tears.

“G-“ he could barely breath his lungs felt numb, “Get the portable ventilator,” For the first time he realized Mikey had been standing in the frame of of the bathroom, watching the whole thing with tears down his face, “Mikey call Draxum, tell him we need him”

“We can’t, he’ll know where we-“ Raph had started. 

“What matters more Raph!?” Leo snapped, “Draxum knowing where we live or saving Don’s life?!” He didn’t bother to wait for Raph’s answer, “Do it now.”

Mikey put his shoulders back, taking a breath with a brave nod, hurrying out of the room. Raph gave him the same pained expression before hurrying to do as Leo had said.

Without the presence of anyone else in the room, allowed his body to slump forward, cradling his unconscious brother to his chest and allowing small sobs to escape his body.

Before, his biggest fear had been never seeing Don smile again

Now, it was drowning his still brother’s body in his tears

**Author's Note:**

> Some stories don’t start at the beginning


End file.
